My One Mistake
by steflynno
Summary: Edward committed an unforgivable mistake one night that ruined his relationship with Bella. Now after 7 years they're finally going to be reunited. Will Edward be able to win Bella's heart back, or has her profession as a VS model changed her too much?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own these wonderful Twilight characters***

EPOV – Present Day

"Edward, did you remind to tell Tanya what time to meet at the seamstress tomorrow?" Alice questioned me.

"Yes Alice, I reminded her." I sighed.

"Thanks. I can't believe the wedding is in a week. There is still so much that needs to be done. The tickets for the honeymoon arrived today. Jasper is absolutely going to love Aruba. Two weeks of nothing, but basking in the sun." Alice was rambling on. "Oh my God, Bella is coming to the wedding." She screamed.

Bella? I glanced over at Alice, and she was holding an envelope in her hand. Did she just say Bella?

"Alice, what did you just say?" I questioned her.

Alice raised her eyes to mine with a shock look on her face. "I said that Bella is coming to the wedding. I sent her an invitation 2 months ago, but she didn't reply. I figured she wasn't going to come, but I just received the reply back. I can't believe she is coming. We haven't seen her in 7 years, but she's still going to come." She squealed. "Oh, she wrote a note." She exclaimed.

I jumped off the coach, and ran over to her. "Well what does it say?" I urged her to read it.

"Edward, calm down. Give me a chance to read it." She said exasperated.

_Dear Ali,_

_I'm sorry_ _I didn't get the reply out sooner, but I just arrived back in the states a few days ago. Once I read the invitation I stuck the reply in the mail. I'm so thrilled for you and Jazz. I always knew that you would get married. I miss you terribly. I understand that my lack of communication doesn't prove that, but it's the truth. I'll see you on the 23__rd__ of June. _

_Love you always,_

_Bella_

We both just sat there staring at the note in her hand, urging for answers to appear from the words. Why after seven years are we finally going to see her again?

"Alice, how did this happen? What does she mean that she just got into the states? I thought she moved to Florida." I was spewing my questions out to her. She had to know the answers.

"I went to Charlie for Bella's address. She doesn't live in Florida anymore. She lives in New York City. As for her just getting back into the states, your guess is as good as mine." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I spat at her. She knows how long I've thought about Bella, and she didn't think to tell me that she had done this.

She lowered her eyes to the floor while shaking her head. "Edward, I didn't want you to get your hopes up if she decided not to come." She spoke quietly.

"What the hell is she doing in New York City? It doesn't seem like a place that Bella would live at." I told her.

"I said the same thing to Charlie after he gave me Bella's address. I asked him if she moved there for school or work, but he just told me that Bella didn't really like to flaunt her profession. He said that if she wanted me know that she would tell me in her own time. I was completely speechless when he said that. I mean, what kind of profession would a person not what to flaunt?" she said.

"Well let me get this straight," Emmett begins to say, "she lives in New York City, and she doesn't tell people her profession. I know exactly what she does. She's a call girl. That's the only explanation that I can come up with." He stated matter-of-fact.

I whipped my head toward him. What the hell was he talking about? My Bella wasn't a call girl. Just the thought alone had me shaking with fury. She's too sweet and innocent to work in that kind of profession. Also the fact that her father is chief of police here in Forks wouldn't go over to well with him.

"Emmett that is the dumbest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." I hissed at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I don't really remember Bella, but what I do remember she was kind of mousy. Short brown hair, glasses, braces. She was pretty, but in an ordinary way. Definitely not a call-girl way. Plus wasn't she terribly clumsy?" he said.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Bella was far from ordinary. She was beautiful." I sighed. "She was terribly clumsy." I said with a chuckle.

"Well maybe she's part of the FBI or CIA. That would make logical sense, especially with her father being a man of the law. Also that would explain why he would keep it a secret. He knows you got to keep that shit private." He stated.

"Guys we could sit here all night coming up with theories about Bella's job. How about we just wait until she comes and she can tell us herself?" Alice piped in.

Alice began to busy herself with the final details of her upcoming wedding. Emmett continued to shoot zombies on a video game he was playing on the XBOX. We all still lived at home with Carlisle and Esme in this little town of Forks, Washington. All that was changing quickly though with Alice and Jasper's upcoming wedding, and the announcement of Emmett and Rosalie's engagement. I pictured myself being at my parent's home for awhile. I was going to begin my first year residency, so I was in no rush to leave home.

As I sank back into the couch my thoughts went directly to Bella. I've missed her so much, and all I can think about is holding her in my arms again. But I know that will never come about, and I have no one to blame but myself. It was the one mistake that cost me my life.

_Flashback-7 years ago_

_Jasper and I was in our first year of college at UW. We both decided to stay in Washington, because Alice and Bella were only in their 11__th__ grade year of high school. I met Bella her freshman year when she came to live with Charlie. I was instantly drawn to her, as she was to me. We were inseparable. Every moment we could get, we were together. The summer after my graduation, Bella and I finally made love. We were a perfect fit, and we couldn't get enough of one another. The week before I left for college I gave her a promise ring. We often spoke of our futures together, so that ring might as well been an engagement ring. The first few months of school were tough on both Jasper and I. Jasper and Alice was just as taken with one another as Bella and I. One weekend out of every month we would get together. Bella and Alice would travel up to UW, or Jasper and I would travel down to Forks. Everything was perfect until that horrible night in which I made the worst mistake of my life._

_It was a Thursday night, and Jasper and I decided to attend a frat party. It was the first and last one I've ever went to. Everything was going great at first, until I had decided to get in on some drinking games. I had drank before, but nothing compared to how I got that night. I was completely trashed, and the next morning when I woke up I had a red hair girl naked on top of me. I instantly pushed her off of me, trying to convince myself that nothing had happened. I knew it was futile though, because I was naked as well. I jumped out the bed quickly, threw my clothes on, and was out of that door before the girl could even stir. I ran all the way back to my dorm, and collapsed on my bed once I made it inside. Jasper began to stir in his bed for the noise that I made._

"_Did you just get in man?" he asked me groggily._

_I lifted my head to glance over at him. I had tears pooling down my cheeks, and before I could reply he was at my side._

"_What the hell is wrong?" he frantically said._

"_I…um…oh God Jasper, I woke up naked with a naked chick on top of me." I stuttered out. Saying it aloud made another round of tears to come. What have I done? Bella is going to hate me. I'm a monster._

_I heard Jasper intake of breath before he spoke, "This is my fault. I saw how much you were drinking, but I never once thought you couldn't handle it. I tried to get you to come back with me, but you were adamant about staying." _

"_This is no one's fault but my own. I should have been more responsible. At least I know that I used protection, because I saw the used condom on the floor." I said with disgust in my voice._

"_Are you going to tell Bella?"_

"_I don't know. I know it's horrible to keep this from her, but Jazz I can't lose her. She'll leave me if I tell her the truth." I whispered to him._

_I shook my head with disappointment at myself. I can't believe I was even contemplating not telling her. I didn't have a choice though, because I knew without a doubt Bella would leave me. That cannot happen. She is my best friend, lover, soul mate, and there is no way I can live without her._

_I knew I had to get my shit together, because Bella and Alice were driving up that night for the weekend. I got the dorm this time around, with Jasper and Alice going to a hotel. I had told Jasper that I wasn't going to tell Bella. It was the worst mistake of my life, but I wasn't going to allow it to ruin my life. He said that the choice was mine, and he would take the secret to his grave._

_The girls arrived around 7 that night, and Jasper and Alice was immediately on their way. I spent the whole weekend loving Bella. I told her how much I loved her, and how I couldn't wait for her to finish school so we could get our own place together. I don't think the whole weekend went by without me not touching her. She questioned me often if I was alright, but I just brushed her off, telling her I just missed and loved her so much. I felt extremely guilty, but I knew that I was doing the right thing when I saw her eyes light up with my words of love and devotion. _

_Sunday afternoon finally rolled around and I was hesitant to let her go. I couldn't shake off the feeling that this would be the last time I would get to hold her. I shook the thought out of my head; thinking I was feeling guilty and paranoid._

_We were walking hand and hand out of my dorm to meet up with Jasper and Alice. She was smiling so brightly at me, and I couldn't help to smile back in return. I had glanced out toward the parking lot to spot Alice and Jasper; when I came face to face with my mistake._

"_Who the hell is she?" the girl sneered._

"_Excuse me, who are you?" I tried to fiend innocently._

"_Who am I? Who am I? I was the girl you fucked Thursday night and then just left without saying goodbye to." She screamed at me._

_Bella dropped my hand instantly, and swung around to face me. _

"_Is that the truth Edward?" she said coldly. She was glaring at me, and I had to lower my eyes to avoid her gaze. That action alone was her answer. She lifted her hand and smacked me right across the face. _

"_You bastard. I've been with you all weekend, and not once did you tell me about this. I trusted you Edward. We were supposed to be together forever." She said before the tears welled up her eyes._

_I reached out to comfort her, but she pushed me away. I knew that I was going to lose her if I didn't try to explain. "Bella I got trashed Thursday night at the party. I don't even remember the last part of the night. All I know is I woke up the next morning naked, laying with her." I said the last part with hate in my voice while pointing at the other girl._

"_That's your excuse. That you were drunk." She screamed at me._

"_It's not an excuse Bella, it's the truth. I was plastered. You have to believe me that I love you more than anything, and if it wasn't for the situation I got myself into, it never would have happen." I said in a pleading voice._

"_Well I must love you more, because I myself got trashed at Newton's party last weekend. Damien Norris kept trying to approach me, but I clearly remember telling him how much I loved you. I told him that I could never cheat on you, because I knew how much you loved me." She continued to scream at me._

_My caveman tendencies came out with that comment. I clenched my teeth together, balled my fist up, and tried to take deep calming breaths. I knew that if I didn't get myself together, I was going to be driving to Forks tonight to kill that motherfucker. She saw my struggle to stay calm, and decided to use it against me._

"_You know what Edward, this relationship is over." She hissed out to me. "You can take your ring back." She was saying while removing the ring from her finger. She threw it at my feet. "It must not have meant the same thing to you, as it did to me." She said coldly._

_My knees began to buckle under the weight of my emotions. I straighten myself out, and was getting ready to get on my knees to beg her, right before she spoke again. Her face was completely blank of emotions, and her voice was eerily calm while speaking. "When I get back to Forks I'm going to call Damien up. I'm going to ask him to come take what he wanted from me last weekend, because I heard there is nothing better than rebound sex." She said._

_My nostrils began to flare. I would kill that fucker before he had a chance to lay one finger on her. I know that I made a mistake, but she was mine. I would allow her the chance to cool off, and then I would be right back at her feet begging. It looked like I needed to make a call to Damien Norris, before he made the worst mistake of his life._

_Before I could even stop myself I began to speak. "Listen Bella. I know that I made an unforgivable mistake. I know that you're going to need time to cool off before you can hopefully accept this. But in the mean time, no one will lay a finger on you. YOU. ARE. MINE." I hissed out._

_I should have known that she wouldn't take those words to well. She threw her head back, before letting out a menacing laugh. "I WAS yours Edward, but I'm not anymore." And with that comment you twirled around toward the parking lot to leave with Alice._

_My feet began to move forward to stop her, but I was stopped short by the red head bitch. _

"_That was so sad." She said will pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. "You really broke that little girl's heart. If you want another recap of the other night, my name is Victoria and I stay in Building D." she replied seductively before prancing off._

_I felt the bile rise up in my throat, and I turned toward a bush to relieve the contents in my stomach. Maybe if I would've of told her the truth from the beginning we could've worked it out. She wouldn't have left me for good. I shook that thought out of my head, because Bella and I were not going to be over for good. _

I sigh at that last thought, because it never came about. Once Bella returned home that evening her father gave her devastating news. Her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Bella had decided to leave the next morning to move down to Florida to live with her mother. She never once contacted me, and I couldn't contact her, because she left her phone in Washington. She never even contacted Alice, and I knew that a part of Alice hated me for a long time.

After Bella left me, my life became nothing but darkness. Sure, I've completed medical school, and will be starting my residency. Yes, I've had other woman in my life, but they were nothing more than a distraction; something to take the edge off of the pain.

My one true love left me, and I'll never love another woman again. She holds my heart in her hands, whether she wants it or not. The other women have pleaded me for a stronger commitment, but I just can't bring myself to take that next step. If it's not with my Bella; then I don't want it.

I wonder how she'll react to seeing me. Will she yell or strike out at me again? Will she completely ignore me like she has done for the past 7 years? Whatever her bad reaction to me is, I deserve every bit of it, for the pain that I caused her to have.

I'm still going to try to win her heart back though. The heart that is rightfully mine. I wonder if she's involved with anyone.

"Alice, did Bella say whether she's bringing a date?" I questioned her.

Alice reached for the reply paper, "Um…no. She only wrote herself attending the reception."

I nodded my head toward her to acknowledge that I heard her. She was studying my face, before I turned back away from her. I began to think of what I needed to do to win Bella back. First, I'll have to end things with Tanya. We've been seeing each other for almost a year, so I know that she won't take it well. I don't have a choice though, because no one or nothing will stand in my way to win Bella back.

Just before I could elaborate more on my "Get Bella Back" plan, Alice interrupted, "Edward do not even think you're going to end things with Tanya before the wedding. You know that she is part of the wedding party, and I will not have you ruin this for me. You already destroyed the most important friendship I ever had with Bella, and I will not allow you to destroy the most important day of my life with Jasper, too." She said angrily.

I guess a part of Alice still hated me for the one mistake that I can never take back.

But my main worry was, how am I supposed to win Bella back if I have another woman in my life?

**Please R&R to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

**There are links on my homepage of Bella's car and outfit.**

It was finally the day of Alice and Jasper's wedding. To say that I was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. I couldn't even begin to comprehend that I would be seeing the love of my life today.

The weeks following Bella's reply letter went by torturously slow. All I could focus on was the plan of action I needed to win Bella's heart back. The first plan of action was to distance myself from Tanya. Unfortunately, I don't think she took much notice. I have a feeling she will be difficult when I tell her I'm ending the relationship.

"Will you stop pacing?" Jasper groaned out to me, interrupting my musing. "You would think with the way you're acting, you were the one getting married." He exasperatedly said.

"I can't control myself" I hissed at him while running my hands through my hair. I had been pacing back and forth for the past half hour. "You know why I'm so nervous, Jazz. What if she still hates me?" I said in a defeated tone, while slumping down on the couch.

We were currently horded up in one of the changing rooms at the church and it was driving me mad to not know what was going on outside.

"Everything is going to work out for you, man. You and Bella are meant to be, just like myself and Alice." Jasper said while patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in five minutes." I told him while I quickly stood up.

I made my way outside by the side door of the church. I glanced quickly around the parking lot to see if I could spot Bella. Sadly, I only saw some old classmates from Forks High School. I heard the door open and I glanced over quickly to see who it was.

"How are you holding up little brother?" Emmett asked while stepping through the doorway.

I let out a loud groan. "I'm a mess, Emmett." I said while running a hand over my face. "I'm having a hard time grasping the idea of finally getting to talk to Bella again. I've thought about her almost every day for the past seven years and today I actually get to see her." I looked over at him to wait for his reply.

While doing so my eyes caught a glimpse of a Ferrari pulling in the parking lot. This just wasn't any Ferrari; this was a midnight blue Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. The car alone can travel from 0-60 mph in 3.7 seconds. I know for a fact that no one in Forks can afford that car. The price tag is well over $300,000.

Emmett also caught sight of the beauty, causing him to let out a low whistle. "Who the hell is driving that car?" Emmett quickly looked over at me before staring back at the car.

"I have no idea" I said while shrugging my shoulders. "It might be one of Alice's clients. She told me some celebrities have been taking notice of her clothing line." I told him.

I quickly glanced down at my watch to notice the time. "Shit. The wedding is going to start in five minutes. We better get our asses back inside." I quickly turned to head back through the door.

We made our way back inside and was finally settled in the front of the church. I quickly scanned the pews looking for Bella but I wasn't able to spot her. The church was tightly packed with all the guests.

Surprisingly, the wedding ceremony went by fairly quickly and I found myself escorting Tanya down the aisle to the reception area. She grasped my arm tightly before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Baby, you look so hot in that tuxedo. If we weren't in the wedding party, I would suggest us ditching the reception for someplace more private." She cooed out.

I couldn't help the small shudder that went through my body. Tanya was definitely not the person I wanted to be someplace private with. Maybe a few months ago but certainly not now.

She mistakenly took my shudder as being a positive response to her comment. She quickly took my earlobe in her mouth to give it a quick bite. I abruptly jerked my head away from her before taking a glimpse at the people surrounding us. I was worried that Bella might have been close.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed out to her while glaring at her. I already had enough work cut out for me to win Bella back. I definitely didn't need her to think I was actually enjoying being with Tanya.

"I'm trying to seduce you, Edward." she said with pouted lips. "You've been so distant these past few weeks and I've missed you terribly." She said in a pleading voice.

"Tanya, I've been trying to sort through some shit these past few weeks. I'll talk to you about it later on tonight." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Her eyes lit up with my statement, "I'll be looking forward to it, baby", she purred out to me before walking away.

I let out a small sigh; this woman is unable to take any of the hints I've laid out for her_. I think she's going to be even more difficult to get rid of than I originally thought. _That thought caused a loud groan to escape me.

I made my way outside the church and across the parking lot to the reception area. Once I was inside I went straight to the open bar. I needed a drink now if I was hoping to get through the rest of the night.

I order my scotch on the rocks and headed over toward the wedding party table. Emmett, Rosalie, and Tanya were already seated there. I took my seat next to Tanya and did a quick glimpse around the room for Bella.

I didn't spot her once again. _Where the hell is she at? _ I was starting to worry that she decided not to come. The DJ just then interrupted my panic attack that was getting ready to take place.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." The DJ shouted out through the microphone.

Everyone stood quickly to greet Alice and Jasper while they made their way through the doors.

They quickly made their way over to our table to take their seats. I gave Alice a quick hug before she sat down. "Congratulations, little sister. I'm so happy for you and Jasper." I bent down to kiss to top of her head.

"Thank you, Edward. Have you seen her yet?" she whispered in my ear.

I silently shook my head 'no' at her. She gave me an apologetic look before taking her seat.

The catering service had finished bringing the meals out and everyone was busying themselves eating. Alice had truly done a wonderful job on the wedding.

I had hastily finished my food and was stretching back in my chair to take another look at the guests. My eyes were swiftly scanning the crowd before they abruptly stopped on the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

She had long brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her body was petite but curvaceous in all the right places. Her legs were long and tone, which was surprising, considering her overall height couldn't be more than 5'6. I was having a hard time making out the details of her face but from what I could see, she was breathtaking.

She was currently having a conversation with Angela Weber and Ben Cheney.

I was silently hoping she would end her conversation with them and make her way closer to me.

As if she could hear my internal pleading, she looked away from Angela and Ben to lock eyes with me.

I should have been feeling guilty about staring so intently at this woman, when I was supposed to be looking for Bella. I just couldn't break away from the magnetic pull I felt for her.

She swiftly said something to Angela and began to make her way over to me. The way her hips swayed while walking was completely tantalizing. My cock began to grow painfully hard and I shifted in my seat to relieve some of the pressure.

My breath hitched the closer she walked towards me. She was so beautiful with her brown doe-like eyes, small nose, and plump red lips. All of those attributes were placed on a beautiful heart-shaped face.

I lustily scanned her body to find that she was wearing a sleeveless purple dress that hugged every one of her curves seductively. My eyes travelled down her legs to find that she finished her outfit off with a sexy pair of black stilettos.

When my eyes made their way back to her beautiful face she had one eyebrow arched and a small smirk formed her lips.

I gave her my sexiest grin and her smirk grew bigger.

She swiftly made her way to the table and I was getting ready to introduce myself before she spoke. "Ali and Jazz, I'm so happy for you guys." She gave them a huge smile.

Everyone at the table completely stopped to stare at her. Alice had a confused expression on her face and I'm sure mine looked the same way.

Now that this enigmatic woman was standing right in front of me, I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. I was trying to figure out where I had met her before Alice said the one word that stopped all of my thoughts.

"Bella" Alice asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes" this mysterious woman said with a grin on her face.

"Bella Swan" Alice once again said in a disbelieving voice.

"How many Bella's do you know, Alice?" the mysterious woman said with a quiet chuckle.

That quiet chuckle made my world completely stop rotating on its axis. That chuckle definitely belonged to Bella. How was that possible? I always knew that Bella was beautiful but this Bella standing in front of me was out of this world beautiful. This woman was so sexy, so confident, and so graceful. The Bella I knew couldn't even walk across a flat surface barefooted without tripping. She definitely wouldn't have been able to wear five inch stilettos.

I was completely brought out of my musing from Alice quickly jumping up from the table. She ran straight for Bella, causing Bella to stagger a little once Alice made contact with her.

"Bella" Alice screamed out. "Oh my god. Look at you. You're wearing a Versace dress and Valentino shoes." Alice continued to scream out while running her eyes over Bella.

Of course Alice would know who designed Bella's outfit.

"How is this possible?" Alice squealed out. That was my thought exactly; maybe I'll get some answers.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Bella asked innocently.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Missy." Alice placed her hands on her hips. "I want to know how this happened." She waved her hand over Bella's body.

"I don't know, Ali." Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just grew up." She said innocently.

I might not have been around Bella for the past seven years but I knew she was lying. She was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was.

"Well I don't believe that." Alice annoyingly said. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it is." She narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Alice, I'm not hiding anything." Bella huffed out. "Can I join your table to catch up with everyone?" she asked.

"Of course. Come sit down. Emmett get Bella a chair to sit on." Alice barked out to Emmett.

Emmett quickly jumped up to fetch a seat for Bella. When she was finally seated she promptly started the conversation. "Ok, I want to hear what everyone has been up to." She said with a huge smile on her face while glancing at everyone.

She lingered on me for a few seconds longer and I was beginning to feel confident that she didn't hate me.

"I'll go first." Emmett said at once. "This is my wife Rosalie." Emmett pointed towards Rosalie.

Bella reached over to shake Rosalie's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rosalie" she said in a friendly voice.

Rosalie nodded her head, "Nice to meet you as well." She also said in a friendly voice.

That definitely surprised me because Rosalie is usually so cold with people. She's never once been nice to any of the women I've brought around.

"Rosalie and Alice run their own fashion boutique in Seattle." Emmett continued on with the conversation.

"Oh really" Bella said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And what do you do, Emmett?" she said while glancing toward Emmett.

"You are looking at the finest Seattle Firefighter." He said while flexing his muscles.

That caused Bella to start laughing and I once again remembered how beautiful her laugh was.

"Have you posed for any calendars?" she arched her eyebrow at him.

"You know it baby" he said matter-of-factly while huffing his chest out.

Rosalie reached back and smacked him across the head. "Quit being so cocky." She hissed out to him.

That caused all of us to start laughing. Rosalie definitely didn't let Emmett get away with any bullshit.

"Well I need to get a couple of those. They make excellent Christmas presents." Bella said with a sly smile.

_Who the hell is this woman?_ There is no way this vixen sitting in front of me is my Bella.

Emmett nodded his head; afraid to make anymore cocky comments to Bella.

Bella turned toward Alice. "Tell me about you and Jazz, Alice." Bella said.

This caused Alice to bounce in her seat. "Ok, well Emmett already told you about Rose and I boutique. I'm also starting to design my own clothing line. It's called Eclipse. Have you heard of it yet?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Bella gave her a huge smile, "I actually have heard of it. I just ordered a shirt from you." She said while giving a quiet chuckle. "I had no idea that you were the designer." She said while shaking her head.

Alice let out a huge squeal, "Oh my god. We have to get together so I can show you my new designs." She quickly said.

"That's cool. So what have you been up to Jazz?" Bella said while facing Jasper.

"I just finished up law school and I'm starting my new position at a firm in Seattle at the end of August." Jasper said while stretching back in his chair.

"Well congratulations" Bella said while giving him a huge smile.

She slowly turned my way before locking eyes with me. "So what about you Edward?" she spoke quietly.

I was momentarily stunned that she was actually talking to me. I wanted to confess everything to her right at that moment but decided it was best to keep it casual. We would have plenty of time later for my heart wrenching confessions.

I cleared my throat before replying to her. "I start my first year residency in August." I said while keeping my eyes firmly locked with her.

I was trying to convey all that I felt for her through my eyes and I think she knew exactly what I was doing. Her face blushed slightly and she quickly diverted her eyes from mine.

"Well that's great. I'm proud of you." She said while fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth.

_She was proud of me! She was proud of me!_ I couldn't resist the huge smile that fell upon my face. I had expected these past few weeks that she would scream at me when she saw me. Never did I think she would actually say she was proud of me. I did not deserve Bella. She was too forgiving. That doesn't mean I'm not going to fight to win her back because she is mine.

Tanya interrupted my thoughts by clearing her throat quite loudly. "I'm Tanya." She said while reaching out for Bella's hand. Bella reached across the table to shake Tanya's hand. "I'm Eddie's girlfriend" she sneered out and I could tell that she tighten her hand around Bella's.

Anger rose up within me and I wanted nothing more that to slap Tanya's arm away. I never realized that she could be so vindictive.

I was just getting ready to intervene before Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tanya" Bella growled out while tightening her hand also.

I was proud of my girl to put up for herself. I was also quite pleased that she seemed to dislike Tanya. That would mean that she still had feelings toward me. Well at least that's what I hope it meant.

Bella quickly pulled her hand away from Tanya. "So what do you do, Tanya?" she raised her eyebrow while questioning.

This made Tanya have a huge smile. She always loved to dote about her so called profession. "I'm an actress and model." She cockily said.

Bella got a sly smirk on her face. "Oh really, what work have you done?" she replied in her own cocky voice while crossing her arms over her chest.

My eyes were instantly drawn to her chest and she gave me a quick wink, when she noticed my stare.

Bella's question caused snickers of laughter from the table. We all knew that Tanya wasn't made out for Hollywood. Unfortunately, Tanya hasn't come to terms which that realization.

"Well, I haven't really done any work yet." She emphasized the word 'yet'. "I just haven't been discovered for my looks and talent." She said while rolling her eyes.

I realized that Tanya was a completely oblivious person. It also confirmed my thoughts once again about having a hell of a time getting rid of her.

Bella reached across the table to pat Tanya's hand. "I'm sure you'll get noticed soon." she said in a false concern voice.

This was definitely a new Bella and I would have to admit it completely turns me on.

Before Tanya could come back with a snarky reply; Mike Newton and Damien Norris made their way over to our table.

A red haze instantly covered my eyes when I locked eyes with Damien. I would never forget what Bella said about him and even now I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

Bella turned in her seat to see what I was glaring at. A smile began to form on her face before it quickly vanished from Mike's statement.

"You're….Isabel….Swanson." Mike's managed to stutter out, even though his whole body was shaking.

"Who?" Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together while asking.

Mike whipped his head around to look at Emmett. "Emmett, you know who the fuck she is. She was just on the cover of Sports Illustrated. I saw you ogling over her at the station last week." Mike said in an exasperated tone.

Emmett looked towards Bella to scan her face with narrowed eyes. They instantly shot wide open. "Oh fuck. Bella is a famous Victoria Secret Model." Emmett shouted out.

I quickly looked toward Bella to see her reaction and saw that her face pale instantly.

That confirmed to me that Mike was telling the truth.

This was definitely a new Bella in front of me but I wanted nothing more than to claim this new beauty.

**Please R&R to let me know what you think. Next up will be Bella's confirmation to Mike's discovery.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

**Sorry for the delay in this update. My babies have been sick so I've been taking care of them. How did everyone enjoy New Moon? I absolutely LOVED it. Can't wait for Eclipse now.**

We all sat staring at Bella waiting for her to reply. She glanced briefly at each of us before finally turning to face Mike.

"Um…Mike… could you possibly not tell anyone about who I am. Today is Alice's day and I don't want to take any attention from her." She reached her hand out to grasp his arm.

Mike couldn't even begin to form a sentence but I guess it's hard to talk when your mouth is hanging open. He nodded his head 'yes' while gazing down at her hand on his arm.

Jealously coursed through my veins at her touching him. It took all my control not to reach over and grab her hand away. Bella noticed his stare and she quickly removed her hand. _Thank God because I don't know how long I could've held out._

"Can you and Damien give me a few moments alone?" she said while batting her eyelashes at him. "I'll come a find you later for a dance?" she purred out.

Damien quickly grabbed Mike's arm to drag him away. "Be sure to come and find us Bella. We'll be waiting for you" he managed to stutter out.

Bella winked at him before turning to face us head on. I was enraged about her possibly dancing with Damien and Mike. I knew I had no right to feel this way but damnit she is mine.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Missy." Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Bella politely asked her.

Alice quickly threw her hands up in the air. "From the beginning" She said exasperatedly.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's demanding tone. "It was the summer after high school graduation. Renee had always dreamed of going to New York City. I had worked a part time job my 11th and 12th grade year so I planned a trip for us with the money that I had earned.

It was our last day in the city so we decided to spend it window shopping. I wasn't paying attention to where I walking and I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact from the fall but it never came.

A pair of strong arms quickly caught me. I opened my eyes and noticed an older man smirking at me. I began to thank him profusely but he just waved it off as no big deal. I thanked him one more time before stepping away from him. He quickly grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving and asked me if I've ever modeled before. I scrunched my face up in confusion and told him no. He then began to introduce himself as Aro Volturi."

"Aro Volturi" Tanya screeched out while interrupting Bella's story.

We all turned to glare at her for interrupting Bella. "Yes Tanya, Aro Volturi caught me from falling." Bella replied in an annoyed tone.

"Who is Aro Volturi?" Jasper curiously asked.

Bella turned her gaze toward Jasper. "He is one of the most seek after model agent. He rarely ever signs anyone but when he does he means business." Bella said while giving him a polite smile.

"So what happen next?" Alice excitedly said while bouncing in her seat.

Alice reaction caused Bella to let out a little giggle. Once again I was rewarded with wonderful memories of me causing that same giggle.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ali." Bella said with a huge smile. "I've really missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, Bella. Now get on with the story." Alice's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Alright...alright. So Aro asked me if I would be interested in modeling because I was exactly what he had been looking for. I was completely flustered that he thought I could be a model. I knew that I had changed a lot over the years, with losing my braces and glasses, but I never thought of myself as model material."

I inwardly huffed at that comment. She was too fucking beautiful for words.

"Unfortunately, I had to turn down his request at the time." She sadly said.

"What?" Tanya screeched out again. "Why would you possibly turn down an offer from Aro Volturi?" She snarled out to Bella.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya. "I didn't have a choice at the time, Tanya. I was taking care of my dying mother and she was my number one concern." She hissed out to her.

Tears began to well up in Bella eyes and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I also wanted to chew Tanya out for being so obtuse to the situation Bella was in.

She wiped her eyes before she continued with her story. "I politely explained the reason to Aro why I couldn't accept his offer. He was disappointed but understood my reason completely. He gave me his business card and told me to call him if I ever changed my mind.

My mother and I returned home the next day. She was upset with me for turning him down but I didn't let her reaction bother me. She was the most important thing to me so I was only concerned about her.

Her health began to fail fast over the following months." She said while lowering her eyes. "On September 1st she passed away." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I quickly stood up; not caring if she pushed me away. I sat down beside her and pulled her into me. I ran my hands up and down her arms trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." I placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

Tanya was glaring at me from across the table but I wasn't concerned with her anymore. Maybe she would finally understand when I broke things off with her.

Bella raised her eyes to meet mine. "It's alright Edward. I forgave you a long time ago." She gave me a small smile.

My thoughts were on overload about the meaning of her words. Was she forgiving me for my worst mistake? No, that cannot be possible; that was an unforgiving act. She must be referring to me not being there at her mother's death.

She wiggled her way out of my arms and sat straight up. I looked down at where I was holding her and I wanted nothing more than to reach out for her again. I shook my head to relieve myself of those thoughts and rose from my chair to sit back with Tanya. When I sat down she reached over to pat my leg with a smug look on her face. I quickly glanced at Bella and saw that she was glaring at Tanya. _Shit this situation is not going in my favor._

"So" Bella began with her story again, "After the funeral for Renee I was completely lost at what I should do next. It was too late for me to start school and I wasn't interested in working my part time job for an entire year.

I was lying in bed one night when I remembered the business card from Aro. I called first thing the next morning and was surprised when it was Aro's personal number. He was so ecstatic about me calling that he had me on his private plane the next day. Once I arrived in New York my life completely turned upside down.

I first started out doing photo shoots for low end designer labels such as GAP and Old Navy. After learning the ropes, Aro decided that I was ready for higher end designer labels. I ended up shooting for Gucci, Prada, Dior, Versace, and many others.

I was traveling all over the world; seeing places I only read about. It was the perfect thing in helping me cope with Renee's death.

On my 21st birthday Aro threw me a huge bash. I was approached by the head CEO for Victoria Secret. Our personalities were a perfect match and we instantly hit it off. He ended up asking me at the end of the night if I was interested in becoming a Victoria Secret Model." She said with a huge smile on her face.

My nostrils started to flare at the idea of them hitting it off. What the hell did she mean their personalities were a perfect match? Did she hook up with that guy? Are they still together? I began to rub my temples at that thought. How could I possible compete with her life now?

I looked up and saw that Bella was staring at me with a concern look on her face. I tried to give her a smile but I knew that it didn't reach my eyes. She gave me a smile in return before finishing her story.

"So…I accepted the offer to become a Victoria Secret Model. My only request was that I changed my name. I wasn't comfortable with people knowing who the real me was." She said while giving a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Why?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because this life can be hard if the press tries to dig up your past. Granted I don't have many skeletons in my closet; it just I don't like the idea of people researching everything about me." She said while resting her eyes on him. "So that's the story guys. I guess I'm going to go find Mike and Damien for my dance. I'll catch up with you later." She quickly rose from her seat to leave.

I began to rise just as quickly from my seat to follow after her. I had more questions that I needed answered.

Tanya hastily grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going, Edward?" she sneered out to me. Her nails were digging in my arm and I knew she was going to draw blood if she didn't let go.

"He's probably just going to get you a drink, Tanya." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "Isn't that right, Edward?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

If it wasn't for Alice's wedding I would have told Tanya to fuck off. I reached down to remove Tanya's hand. "That's right Tanya. I'm just going to go get us a refill. You were drinking a martini, right?" I tried to say in the most polite tone I could muster. She had me on the edge and if I didn't quickly end things with her I was going to snap.

"Yes baby, I was drinking a martini." She purred out to me.

I ran my hands through my hair before stepping away from the table. I made my way back over to the bar; demanding a shot of vodka. I downed it quickly and enjoyed the burn down my throat. I ordered Tanya's martini and me another scotch on rocks.

I turned around to watch the dance floor while my drinks were being prepared. I had to grip the bar top when I saw Bella twirling around with Damien. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to throw her head back in laughter. I was floored with the enigma in front of me. I could tell from her story that she was still the Bella that I loved so dearly but she was so different in so many other ways. Just seeing her dancing out there was a surprise to me. I remembered I had to charm her to dance with me at my senior prom.

The song finally ended and they broke apart. Relief flooded through me because I knew I wouldn't be able to watch Bella in another man's arm any longer.

My drinks were handed to me and I began to make my way back to the table. Tanya gave me what I think she thought was a sexy smile when I sat back down. "Thanks baby for the drink." She reached over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I internally cringed at the contact and wanted nothing more than to reach up and wipe my face.

"You're welcome" I said with a tight smile. I turned my attention back to the party and was pleased to see Bella talking with Angela again.

I kept my focus on Bella the entire time; while turning Tanya down several times for a dance. Alice and Jasper were off having fun so I wasn't concerned with Alice giving me her death glare.

The party was slowly dwindling down and I was excited about getting to talk to Bella again. I planned that once Alice and Jasper were on their way to the hotel I was going to snatch Bella and run. I had so much I needed to tell her and so much that I needed to know in return.

I was practically jumping in my seat when Alice was throwing the bouquet. I glanced down at my watch and saw that she and Jasper would be leaving in fifteen minutes. I scanned the crowd once again and spotted Bella in the back row of women waiting to catch the bouquet. She didn't look too interested in catching the bouquet and I was internally pleased about that. Tanya was a different story though. She was practically pushing the other women away that were in the front row with her. I internally cringed at the thought that Tanya was thinking we would actually get married. I might have to get a restraining order against this woman.

My eyes naturally darted to the doors being pulled opened that led to the reception area. A huge Native American man walked in and I instantly recognized he had to be from the Quilette tribe down in La Push. He looked familiar but I was having a hard time placing where I've met him before. I was so busy contemplating how I knew this man that I didn't recognize Bella running towards him. He quickly swept her up in his huge arms before spinning her around.

My thoughts quickly came together and before I could control myself I was standing from the table. I began stalking toward them with the only thought running through my mind was, _Jacob Black._

**Please review and let me know what you think so far? Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews and added this story to favorites or alerts. It makes my day that I'm writing a story that is worth reading. With that being said, please hit the review button at the end of this chapter and let me know what you think.**

***I do not own these wonderful Twilight characters***

**EPOV**

_My thoughts quickly came together and before I could control myself I was standing from the table. I began stalking toward them with the only thought running through my mind was, Jacob Black. _

Jacob Black has always been a thorn in my side. I always assumed that he harbored feelings that went beyond friendship towards Bella. She would always go to his defense when I would render jealousy toward him. She would try to convince me that they were merely friends but seeing the display in front of me confirmed my suspicions from all those years ago.

I was set on reaching them and demanding answers for their seemingly close relationship that I didn't even notice Tanya sauntering up to me.

"You're on quite the mission." She stated. "Where are you heading to and can I join you?" she purred out seductively while grabbing my arm.

I narrowed my eyes at her while shaking off her arm. A look a rejection crossed her features before she turned her head to see what my focus was on. Her look of rejection quickly morphed into anger. "Ah…I see. It looks like Miss Isabel Swanson already has a play toy." She said mockingly towards me. "Come on baby; don't worry about that little girl. I'm here for you and that should be enough." she batted her eyelashes at me.

I just shook my head at her poor attempt in seducing me. Nothing was going to stop me from approaching Bella and Jacob.

I quickly reached them right as Jacob was setting her down on her feet. "Jacob it's only been two days since I last saw you. You've act like we haven't seen each other in months." Bella giggled out to Jacob while gently patting his chest.

They were just together two days ago. That had to mean that they were in a relationship together. When did she pursue this relationship with him? I always assumed she was living in Florida so when did she come back for him? Why would she come back to see him but not contact me or Alice? I was filled with rage at the thought that she was here in Forks and never contacted me or Alice. I understood her not contacting me but Alice was a different story. They were best friends and a part of Alice has been missing since Bella walked out of our lives.

I needed some answers and I was going to demand them now. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention off one another. Bella turned around to greet me with a huge smile on her face and I was once again stunned at how beautiful she was. I shook my head to relieve myself from my Bella induced stupor to focus my attention on Jacob. He was cautiously eyeing me and I in return gave him a menacing stare. Bella smiled dropped instantly when she noticed my cold glare and rigid body.

"Edward, you remember Jacob Black from La Push." She spoke in a cautious tone. It was like she was trying to coax a frighten kitten from hiding.

I mentally scoff at the idea of possibly forgetting Jacob Black. He's been a natural enemy to me since Bella came into my life. "How could I possibly forget Jacob Black, Bella?" The tone of my voice having a sarcastic tone. "He was always a presence in your life when you were with me." The hatred I felt toward him ringing loud and clear.

I heard Tanya take in a deep breath at my pronouncement of Bella and mine's past. "You and her were in a relationship together." She hissed out to me. "No wonder you've been fawning over her all day." Her eyes glowering at Bella.

I disregarded her statement and kept my focus on Bella. Now wasn't the time to tell Tanya about my past relationship with Bella and that my relationship with her was over after tonight.

I needed answers from Bella and I wasn't going to leave until I got them.

A look of anger instantly took over Bella's face. "What the hell is your problem, Edward? Why do you think you have the right to approach us with this scornful tone?" she crossed her arms over her chest and quickly started tapping her foot.

I wanted to scream out to her that I had every right to act like a jerk because she was mine. I wanted to reach up and remove Jacob's arm that was currently wrapped around her side. I wanted to do all of that but I knew that I had no right to act out those fantasies. I was the one who screwed our relationship up and I had no right to be angry with her for moving on.

"I'm sorry" I quickly blurted out to her. "I had no right to approach you two like that." I said while giving her a small smile. "Please accept my apology and I'll leave you two alone with your reunion." I spoke with dejection while slowly turning to walk away.

"WAIT" Bella yelled out while reaching for my arm. "Please don't leave." She whispered out to me. I raised my eyes to her and was met with a pleading look from her.

How could I possibly deny her anything?

I turned my body back towards them before I was hastily pushed out of the way by Alice. "Oh my God…Is that you Jacob Black? Look how huge you've gotten." Alice was bouncing with excitement.

Jacob gave her a huge smile while flexing his chest. "I have to stay in shape for this girl right here." He possessively placed his arm around Bella. I tried to rein in my jealously but it was becoming hard to control.

Alice got a perplexed look on her face before her eyes widen quickly. She leaned into them, "Are you two a couple?" she whispered out to them.

My ears perked up waiting for the devastating news that they were indeed in love with another. I was surprised when instead I was met with loud laughter from the two of them. "No way" they both shouted out at the same time. "Jacob is my body guard." Bella reached up to wipe a tear that was caused from her laughter.

"That's just gross to think about Bella in that way." Jacob said with a disgust look on his face. "Bella is like a little sister to me, even though she is technically two years older than me."

Relief instantly flooded through me but it was quickly replaced with guilt. She was always telling me the truth about their relationship. I had always acted like an ass about Jacob and once again I reacted the same exact way.

"Your bodyguard" Alice stated. "You actually have to have a bodyguard." She disbelieving said.

"Hell yes, this girl needs a bodyguard." Jacob boastfully said. "I'm afraid to think what would happen to her if I wasn't around." He wrapped his arm around Bella while bringing her into his side.

I was gripped with fear for Bella's safety. What has happened in Bella's past to en sued that she needed a bodyguard? Alice interrupted my musing by having the same exact thoughts. "Bella, what happened for you to have the need for a bodyguard." She spoke with fear in her voice.

"Let's go sit back down so we can have this discussion." Bella said before walking back to the table we occupied earlier.

We all quickly followed and I noticed that Tanya was eyeing Jacob. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she was taken him in from head to toe. "Hello Jacob" she purred out to him. "Do you get a lot of action in this line of work?" she gave him a seductive smile.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt in seducing Jacob. Maybe Jacob will take her bait and I won't have to avoid fighting her off. That thought was quickly diminished when Jacob starting coughing profusely. "What did you just say to me?" a disbelieving look crossing his face. "Did you serious just ask me that with your boyfriend walking right beside you?" He just shook his head with disgust before quickening his pace to reach Bella.

I wanted to yell out to him that I wanted to end things with her weeks ago but was forced to stay with her until the end of the wedding. I wanted to tell him that I was still in love with Bella and I was thankful that he was there to keep her safe when I wasn't. I wanted this whole day to be over so I could begin to get my life back on track with the love of my life.

Tanya's grip on my forearm prevented me from justifying my situation to him. "Can you believe that jerk?" she hissed out to me. "How arrogant can he be to think that I was actually trying to pick him up?" she rolled her eyes at me. "I was talking about him fighting people off of her." She said with a scoff. "Seriously I have you; why would I want the looks of him?"

A huge smirk marked my face in thinking she thought I was that oblivious to her pursuit towards him. She didn't seem to notice because she continued to ramble on about how conceited he was in thinking she was interested in him. Her ego was already damaged from finding out that Bella and I use to be a couple; resulting in the thwarted attempts at her seduction with Jacob to push her over the edge.

We finally reached the table and I noticed that everyone had gathered back around the table. Jasper and Emmett was in an enthusiastic conversation with Jacob about the pros of being a bodyguard. He was listing the reasons of being surrounded by beautiful women from all over the world, traveling to places he never even knew existed, and the most important reason was taking every step of the journey with his best friend.

I felt a lot of gratitude toward him for being there for Bella when I wasn't. If I wouldn't have committed that unforgivable mistake, would Bella be in the place she was now? The thoughts of what could have happened in mine and Bella's life kept circling around in my mind. I must have had a lost look on my face because Bella gently squeezed my hand to get my attention. "Are you alright, Edward?" she said caringly.

I gave her a small smile before responding. "Just thinking about what would have happened if things occurred differently."

She gave a small smile in returned and gave me a look that told me she had thought about that before too.

We sat there staring at one another before Emmett's booming voice broke us out of our trance. "That sounds like one kick ass job. You're one lucky man to be able to get away with beating the shit out of people." The smile he was giving representing a kid on Christmas morning.

Everyone just laughed at Emmett. He was always eager to hear about a good fight and was even more eager to participate in one.

"Ok…so tell me why Bella even needs a bodyguard." Alice said.

Jacob chest puffed up instantly. "Because there are a lot of sick fuckers in this world." He stated matter-on-fact. "Some punk kid tried to attack her in the dressing room after one of her shows a few years back. Charlie was enraged when he found out and hastily approached me for the job. I had just graduated from the police academy and I took him up on his offer without a second thought. I was furious with the idea that something could happen to Bella that I was on a flight to New York that night. Ever since then we've been inseparable for the past three years." He turned to give Bella a warm smile.

He swiftly glanced down at his watch. "Oh shit. It's already 7:30. We have to go Bella so you're not late for your next show." He focused his eyes on Bella.

Bella gave him a panic look. "Crap. Where has all the time gone?" she quickly said. She quickly stood up from the table. "Alice and Jasper congratulations again. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon." She turned her eyes toward Rosalie. "Rosalie it was nice meeting you and good luck in keeping Emmett straight." She gave Emmett a mischievous smile. She took a deep breath before focusing her eyes on me. "Edward it was good seeing you again." She said with a genuine smile. "Good luck with your internship at the hospital." She quietly said.

My mind was racing with the idea that Bella was leaving. She couldn't possibly be walking out of my life again. I haven't even had a chance to amend our relationship.

Once again Alice was having the same exact thoughts. "You can't leave right now." She hurriedly said. "Where are you going? When will I see you again? I just got you back in my life and I'm not going to let you go now." She said exasperatedly.

Bella gave her a huge smile. "Do you honestly think I could stay away from you again?" she said while shaking her head. "I just got you back as well and I definitely don't have any plans in giving you up again."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately I do have to go now. I have a show in London tomorrow that I can't be late for." She said sadly.

"When will we see you again?" Alice quickly said.

"Let's see" she turned toward Jacob. "Jacob, I have the show in London tomorrow, than the week after that I have fashion week in Paris." She paused while Jacob nodded his head in confirmation. "Then two weeks from that I have fashion week in New York." Her eyes instantly lighting up with that realization.

She turned to face us once again. "How about you all come to New York in three weeks for fashion week? I can get you front row tickets to all my shows and backstage passes for after them." She excitedly said. "What do you say? I have plenty of room at my house for you guys to stay at and I'll take care of all the travel expenses." Her eyes pleading with us to agree.

I didn't know what my family wanted to do but I knew without a doubt that I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. I would break things off with Tanya tonight and I will spend the rest of time thinking of ways to make Bella mine again.

Alice high pitch squealing broke me from my train of thought. "Oh my God! We will definitely be there." She jumped up from the table to embrace Bella. "Here let me hold your phone so I can give you my number." She held her hand out to Bella. Bella reached inside her purse and handed Alice her phone. Alice programmed her number in Bella's phone than called her own to have Bella's number. "Call me when you get all the details planned out and we will be there." She elatedly said to Bella.

Bella had a beautiful smile on her face and she quickly looked at the table to confirm that everyone was OK with the plans. Everyone shook their head eagerly and I noticed Bella narrow her eyes at Tanya who was grinning from ear to ear. "OK, so that is settled. I'll plan for six", she had a slight grimace in her voice, "to plan to come to New York in three weeks."

Everyone except for Tanya stood up from the table to embrace Bella. When I reached down to give her a hug I quickly brought her up in the air giving her a huge squeeze. I planted her on her feet before I bent down to whisper in her ear. "You only need to make plans for five. Tanya will not be joining me. I'll be ending things with her tonight." I couldn't resist sucking her earlobe in my mouth. She still tasted exquisite and that one suck went straight to my cock.

Bella's breath hitched and she slowly nodded her head 'yes' at me. I straighten myself up and gave her a crooked smile when I noticed that her eyes were glazed over. I was elated in knowing that after all these years she still reacted the same way to my touch.

She retracted herself from my hold before giving her farewells to everyone once more.

I had an enormous smile on my face when I watched her and Jacob walk out of the reception area.

I was absolutely positive about three things. First, Bella was a famous Victoria Secret Model. Second, there was a part of her-and I didn't know how strong that part might be-that still wanted me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

My huge smile was replaced with a deep scowl when I heard Tanya's nasally voice filling the air. "Edward" she screeched out. I turned toward her and her face paled when she saw the scowl on my face.

Oh well I guess there is no better time than the present to take care of this big problem. "Come on Tanya." I reached my hand out to her. She instantly stood from the table and took my hand in hers. "We have some things we need to discuss." I said in a demanding tone.

I led her out of the reception area in hopes that this would go over easily.

**Next up is the break up with Tanya and the reunion with Bella. How do you think she is going to react to this news? Leave me lots of love and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating, "On a Whim", "My One Mistake", and "Out of this World". Life has really kicked me in the butt these past few months. First, celebrating the holidays with my family and then finding out my oldest daughter is sick. She was diagnosed with a rare condition called VUR which means her ureter from her kidney is about 5 times too big. We go Monday to a pediatric kidney specialist to determine if she has any kidney damage and what are options are. I promise you I've tried to sit down and write but I'm having a terrible time focusing on the story when so much else is on my mind. Once I find out my options for her I will sit down to finish these stories. I already have a few chapters outlined so I just need to fill in the blanks. Thanks everyone so much for your support of my stories. I'm a first time writer and it means a lot to me that I can deliver something worth reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I want to thank all my loyal fans for your wonderful words of sympathy. It truly means a lot to know that I've touched so many people with my stories. Second, I want to let everyone know that as of right now my daughter has no kidney damage. The doctors are going to keep her on a low dose antibiotic for the next year and then check her again. If the condition is still the same will proceed with surgery. Thank you for all your prayers. **

**Now that being said here is the next chapter……..**

_Oh well I guess there is no better time than the present to take care of this big problem. "Come on Tanya." I reached my hand out to her. She instantly stood from the table and took my hand in hers. "We have some things we need to discuss." I said in a demanding tone._

_I led her out of the reception area in hopes that this would go over easily._

"Where are we going, Edward?" Tanya crooned in my ear while possessively latching onto my arm.

"I'm taking you home so I can talk to you." I spoke in a cold voice.

"What" she screeched out. "Irina is home and I need privacy for what I plan on doing to you." She ran her hand up my chest oblivious to my icy tone.

I resisted the urge to smack her hand away in disgust; opting instead to be a gentleman and gently guide it away from my body. "Tanya, nothing is going to happen between us tonight except for talking." I said while settling her into the passenger seat of my car.

I hastily shut the door before slowly making my way to the driver seat. I lowered myself in while running my hands through my hair. A quick peek at Tanya proved that tonight was not going to be easy. She was pouting at with her plump lips while batting her eyelashes repeatedly at me. A few months ago I would've actually found this act attractive but now all I felt was annoyance.

I chose to ignore her act and quickly started the car. She let out a loud huff and turned to face the window. I let a small smile grace my lips in knowing that she'll be too pissed to actually try anything in the car.

Luckily for me Tanya didn't live far from the reception area. In less than ten minutes we were pulling up to her tiny apartment that she shared with one of her sisters, Irina. Again luck was on my side when I spotted Irina's car parked outside the apartment. At least she could comfort Tanya when I broke the news of ending our relationship.

Once again I made my way out of the car and to Tanya's side. She hesitantly made her way out before stomping her way up her sidewalk. I followed slowly behind her knowing that she wasn't going to be cooperative in the mood she was portraying.

Once we were inside the apartment and I greeted Irina, I asked Tanya to join me in her bedroom. Sparks of hope enter her eyes and she swiftly escorted me to her very pink bedroom. Once I was inside she slammed the door shut and started stalking toward me. She had a predatory look in her eyes and I knew that I needed to get control of this situation.

"Whoa….tone it down Tanya. I told you nothing was going to happen between us tonight. I just need to talk to you about something very important." I said while holding my hands up in surrender.

She stopped her movements while narrowing her eyes at me. She scrutinized me from head to toe before her eyes were quickly replaced with a look of lust. "We can talk later. I want you right now." She purred out to me.

"NO" I spoke in a harsh tone. "Sit down right now so I can end things between us." I said demandingly while pointing to her desk chair.

I wasn't planning on being so harsh with her but this woman was the most oblivious person I've ever met.

Her eyes widen instantly at the news I just spewed out to her. Tears began to swell up in her eyes but she hastily wiped them away. She slowly turned around and made her way to the desk chair. "OK…talk" she spit out while crossing her arms over her chest.

I took a deep breath before I began. "Look Tanya, I know we've been seeing each other for almost a year now but honestly it's never been more than a roll in the sack for me. You're a fun girl to be around but you're just not the girl I meant to be with." I tried to say in a soothing voice.

"Let me guess…Bella is that girl." She said with such disgust in her voice. "You know Edward she is a different person now. She is famous and what would make you think that she would give you another chance." She spat out to me.

My nostrils began to flare with anger from her vindictive words. I narrowed my eyes at her before I spoke with an eerily calm voice. "That is none of your damn business. All you should be concerned with is that this relationship, even if you could call it that, is over." I spat out before making my way out her bedroom door.

Before I slammed it shut I heard Tanya pleading with me not to go. I ignored her calls and made my way through the apartment. "You're leaving already." Irina questioned me from the couch.

"Yes" I hissed out to her. "Take care of that." I flicked my hand toward Tanya's bedroom door that was quickly opening.

I stomped my way down her steps pissed that I never noticed how bitchy she actually was. Once I was settled in my car, the tires spun with my hastily retreat.

Over the next few weeks Tanya was relentless in her pursuit of winning me back. I was finally forced to put a restraining order on her when she broke into my parents' house clad in nothing but a raunchy piece of lingerie. I was beyond embarrassed when Carlisle and Esme made their way downstairs to see what the commotion was and spotted me escorting Tanya out of the house.

I put all of those thoughts behind me once the plane's tire landed on the runway. Dealing with all that bullshit would be worth it once I saw Bella in a few minutes.

She didn't let us down with the traveling arrangements. We had a limo pick all us up at my parents' home before escorting us to the airport. We were all placed in first class on the plane which was a first for all of us. To say that we were impressed would be an understatement. Emmett keep prattling off that he never had a better steak before in his whole life. Of course there is no better way to impress Emmett than with food.

Once the plane stopped we all grabbed our carry-on bags and made our way out of the plane. We weaved through the very crowded area of the JFK airport before finally making our way to the luggage claim. I was quickly scanning the crowd for any signs of Bella but was disappointed when I didn't spot her.

We gathered up our entire luggage before we turned to walk out of the airport. Right when we turned around we spotted a man holding up a sign that read "The Cullen Clan".

Emmett barked out a loud laugh. "I guess that's our ride." He said while pointing at the well built man clad in a dark suit. "Come on let's get this show on the road." He bellowed out.

I was disappointed that Bella wasn't here to meet us but quickly understood when the man named Felix explained it to us. "Ms. Swanson had an emergency wardrobe fitting that she had to attend. She told me to relay her deepest apologies and that she would see you shortly at her home." He spoke with a slight accent.

He guided us through the busy airport and once again we were placed in a luxurious limo. "Can you actually believe this is Bella's life?" Alice squealed out while clapping her hands. Jasper was having a hard time reigning in Alice's enthusiasm about coming to see Bella.

"Well I could definitely get use to this lifestyle." Emmett said while stretching his arms on the backseat. Rosalie gave a quiet chuckle in his attitude and it was nice to see that she was also having a good time.

We slowly made our way through the bustling streets of New York City before we were flying down the open road. We drove for about half an hour before the limo slowed to turn down a winding driveway. The driveway reminded me of my parent's home in Forks and I secretly pondered if it was coincidence or not.

We were met with a gate at the end of the driveway. The limo slowed before stopping at the intercom box. Felix spoke into it before the gates slowly opened for us. He drove through them and we were met with a very quaint house. It was a modest two story house that had a wrap-around porch. The outside was painted a tan color with burgundy shudders. There were rocking chairs littering the porch and I could easily picture Bella sitting out there reading her favorite classic books. It was comforting knowing that she was still a simple woman.

Once the limo came to a stop, Felix made his way to the door to escort us out. We all clattered out of the limo and were greeted by a friendly looking woman named Heidi. She was in her mid fifties but very attractive for her age. She gave us all a warm smile before asking us to follow her into the house. "Ms. Swanson has been tickled pink all day in knowing you guys were coming to stay with her. She was very disappointed that she couldn't meet you at the airport but that's what happens when you're in her line of business." She spoke while ushering us into the main living room. "Please make yourself comfortable while Felix carries your luggage up to your rooms. I'll get you some iced tea while you wait for him to finish." And with that being said she quickly left the room.

"She's seems very nice." Rosalie quietly said. "I wonder what she does here if Bella is always traveling."

I just shrugged my shoulders at her before Jasper answered her question. "She probably keeps the house up and running."

We all nodded our heads at him in agreement right before Heidi entered the room with our iced tea. "Here you go, dears." She spoke in a friendly tone while handing the drinks to us. "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Swanson and she said she'll be here within the next five minutes." She gave us all a warm smile before exiting the room again.

Butterflies started to swarm in my stomach and I quickly squashed them down. I was starting to feel like I did when I first saw Bella at school her freshmen year. Alice quickly brought me out of my inner turmoil. "This house definitely screams "Bella". It's modest but in a very simple way." She nodded her head while scanning the room.

Just then the front door slammed opened and burly Jacob come cladding through it. "Next time I'm driving us home." He huffed out in an annoyed tone. "You're the only person in New York that doesn't drive like she lives in New York."

Before I could pay attention to whatever else he was saying I saw my beauty walk through the doors. She was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a black Muse t-shirt. She had on her famous Converses and I inwardly smiled at myself in knowing that she was still my Bella from all those years ago. She was getting ready to argue with him but stopped abruptly when she noticed us. "Oh my God….I can't believe you guys are really here." She squealed out before running to embrace all of us.

I swiftly made my way in the front before anyone else could embrace her first. I've thought about her every second of the day for the past three weeks and there was no way in hell I was going to let someone else touch her first. I swept her up in my arms while giving her a hard squeeze. "I've missed you Bella. Thank you for all the traveling arrangements and I love your house." I spoke in a loving voice.

Her face blushed instantly, "You're very welcome. I'm just glad that you could make it." She said with twinkling eyes. I don't know how long I held unto her staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes before Emmett cleared his throat. "You're not the only one who wants to thank her, Edward." He said in an annoying tone.

I hesitantly placed her on her feet before everyone else enveloped her in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for inviting us to stay." Alice said while bouncing all over the place.

Bella let out a beautiful laugh while telling Alice it was her pleasure. "Do you guys mind if we just hang out around the house tonight? I have to be at the show early tomorrow for another wardrobe fitting. So with that, the actually show, and the after party it's going to be a very hectic day." She asked us in a timid voice.

I didn't care what we did as long as I was able to be around Bella. Everyone else seemed to be on the same track as me because they all agreed that would be fine. So with that being said Bella took us on a tour of the house. She showed each one of us our rooms before pointing out her bedroom and then Jacob's bedroom which was actually in the basement.

Once she finished with the tour of the house, Heidi announced that dinner was ready. We all sat down in the dining room and had a wonderful dinner consisting of lasagna, salad, and breadsticks. Once we stuffed our faces with the best lasagna I had ever eaten we made our way back into the living room to watch some movies. Bella swiftly fell asleep so I was forced to wait until tomorrow night to proclaim my love for her.

When the movie was over, Jacob made his way over to Bella to carry her upstairs. I was instantly jealous that he was in her life to do things like that for her but squashed it down when I remembered that he has also kept her safe all this time. If everything goes to plan like I hope it does, I'll be the one carrying Bella to bed from now on.

I awoke the next morning alert even though I had a restless night of sleep. I kept tossing and turning all night knowing that Bella's bedroom was just right across the hall from mine. I convinced myself time and time again that it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to enter her bedroom while she was sleeping.

I heard some commotion going on downstairs so I assumed that everyone else was up as well. I threw a t-shirt on over my sleep pants before trudging my way downstairs. Once I made my way to the kitchen I realized that I was the last one to wake up. "Good morning, Edward" Bella said with a beautiful smile on her face.

I gave her a huge smile of my own, "Good morning to you too, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head at me before she continued to busy herself with breakfast. I made my way over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup before settling myself down at the kitchen nook.

Everyone was bustling about today's show and I was getting excited just listening to them. "I can't believe I'm actually going to a real Victoria Secret show." Alice squealed out.

"I'm glad that you're excited, Alice. Wait until you see the after party." Bella said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh hell yeah….I can't wait for the after party." Jacob boastfully said.

"Oh really…is it because you finally had the guts to ask Reneesme out?" Bella said in a teasing voice.

"Who's Reneesme?" Emmett curiously asked.

"She's my make-up artist that Jacob here has been ogling for months but just got up the nerve to invite her to the after-party." Bella said while smiling mischievously at Jacob.

Jacob raised his hands up in defense. "I admit that I should've been a little smoother in my game. Especially being surrounded by beautiful women all day but with her I feel like a hormonal teenager again." He shyly said.

"I know the feeling exactly." I quickly said but regretted it once it left my mouth. Everyone turned to stare at me so I hastily made my way for more coffee. I couldn't believe I just spewed that out like that.

Jacob finally broke the awkward silence. "Well Bella you need to quit teasing me about my date for tonight. I'm not the only one who has one." Jacob mockingly said.

Now that got my attention so I quickly turned around to see Bella's reaction to him. She was blushing a beautiful shade of red so I knew that he was telling the truth.

"Who is your date tonight?" Alice questioned her while glancing at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her letting her know that I didn't know either.

"Well…I wouldn't…actually say he's my date tonight." Bella sputtered out while quickly glancing my way. I tried to keep a calm façade but I was fuming on the inside.

"Oh please….I would definitely say he's your date if he's flying all the way in from London just to see your show." Jacob said while rolling his eyes at her.

"Well who is it?" Alice exasperatedly questioned again.

Jacob got a cocky grin on his face before he replied, "Rob Pattinson."

Both Rosalie and Alice mouthed dropped open in astonishment. "Rob Pattinson…the Rob Pattinson that plays the vampire in those Twilight movies." Rosalie disbelieving said.

"Uh huh…That's the one." Jacob said with a shit eating grin on his face.

I slowly glanced my way over at Bella and saw that she was staring intently at me. I was instantly haunted by Tanya's word from weeks earlier, _"You know Edward she is a different person now. She is famous and what would make you think that she would give you another chance."_

**Ok…you know the drill. Leave me a review to let me know what you like or didn't like. Next time is Bella's fashion show and an appearance from her date, Rob…swoon……**


End file.
